


Lavenny Moment

by amythis



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/pseuds/amythis





	

Lenny's thumb lightly traced the cursive L on her blouse as they shared the aftertaste of milk & Pepsi.


End file.
